


fell for you

by supahotcheetos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Meet-Cute, Summer, beach, donghyuck reminds jisung of cheese, haechan faints basically, heat stoke kinda, help i actually cant tag, i actually dont know how heat stroke works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supahotcheetos/pseuds/supahotcheetos
Summary: donghyuck faints from the heat, mark almost loses his mind but also has his priorities straight
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	fell for you

donghyuck peeled his wet shirt off his sweaty skin, grimacing. the summer heat was at its peak, and donghyuck’s parents decided it was prime time to visit their beach home. donghyuck’s brother, jisung, frowned at donghyuck’s shirtless state.  
“you couldn’t wait until we got to the beach?” jisung remarked, sticking his face directly into the cold wind of the AC.  
“do you want me to die? i’m dying. jisung, i’m dying.”  
“hyuckie, we’re almost there,” donghyuck’s mother called from the front seat. “hang on a little longer.”  
donghyuck made a sound somewhere in between a groan and a cry, and dropped the wet shirt on the ground of the car.  
“you better pick that up when we get to the house. it’s gonna stink up the whole car, i swear,” jisung motioned to the shirt.  
“i will make you eat it if you don’t shut up jisungie.”  
“it’s gonna taste like cheese. you remind me of cheese, hyuck.”

the family arrived at the beach home after a few of the most agonizing hours donghyuck had ever been through. as promised, donghyuck forced the shirt into jisung’s mouth before escaping to his designated room. they’d only been at the house once before, but donghyuck was pretty familiar with it. his room had a view of the sparkling ocean, and donghyuck itched to jump into its undoubtedly cool waters.  
“donghyuck!” his father hollered from downstairs. “lunch in 10 minutes!”  
donghyuck licked his cracked lips before dropping his suitcase on the floor to find new, dry clothes. he made sure to pick some nice ones because he could never be caught lacking.

after lunch, donghyuck took a bike out to scope out the neighborhood. it was actually the world’s stupidest idea, because he barely biked half a mile before literally collapsing on the sidewalk.  
“whoa, dude. are you okay?”  
donghyuck looked back at the worried voice from his position on the scalding ground.  
“never better!” he quickly got up and dusted himself off. “i was just, like, inspecting it.”  
“inspecting what? the ground?”  
donghyuck took a moment to properly study the boy. he looked to be about his age, but slightly taller than him. he had black hair, and two adorable eyes. those same eyes were definitely judging donghyuck.  
“yes. the ground, i do that sometimes. have you ever seen those videos where the ground just caves and like 5 cars fall in? i prevent that from happening. i literally am a hero.”  
the boy’s incredibly cute eyes widened.  
“i have seen those. i’ve seen them, oh my god. do you actually check to see if the ground is stable? are we good right now, bro? the ground isn’t gonna cave in, right?”  
donghyuck took in a breath and held it for a second, before letting it out noisely. “i totally just lied to you. i actually just went light-headed, i think you saved me from heat stroke. i don’t actually check the ground, i don’t know if we’re stable or not.”  
“bro what? heat stroke, dude? wait let’s go inside, this is my dad’s shop. there’s AC and cold water, c’mon.”  
and that’s how donghyuck found himself sitting in a chair with cute-eyes boy pittering around him.  
“do you want a popsicle? is just water good? do you want me to turn up the AC? how many fingers am i holding up?”  
“it’s okay, i’m fine. actually i do want a popsicle.”  
cute-eyes boy frowned very hard and shoved his hand towards donghyuck.  
“answer the question, how many fingers am i holding up?”  
donghyuck’s evil monkey brain decided to play an extremely late april fools prank on cute-eyes boy.  
“six fingers.”  
cute-eyes boy paled three shades lighter. “bro, no this is one hand how would it be six fingers. oh my god this isn’t good.”  
“haha april fools i know that’s three fingers.”  
“these are two fingers. hey, are you okay? man, are you-“  
and that’s when donghyuck fell fowards and promptly blacked out.

a very mean headache woke donghyuck up. a mean headache and the sound of someone going “oh my god, oh my god.” there was pressure around the back of donghyuck’s shoulders and knees, and he blearily opened his eyes to find himself not on ground.  
“whats-“ donghyuck squinted, finding cute-eyes boy’s very worried face.  
“you’re awake, oh my god,” cute-eyes boy exclaimed. cute-eyes boy was definitely carrying donghyuck right now. this was a very embarrassing situation to be in. “i thought you died! and my phone was dead, i couldn’t call 911 or anything, oh my god.”  
“where are we?” donghyuck regained control of his limbs and tried to wiggle out of the boy’s grasp. the boy only tightened his hold.  
“we just left the shop like two minutes ago, i was trying to take you to the hospital. man, i really thought you died on me, jesus.”  
“did i pass out?”  
“yes! your eyes sort of rolled back and then you slumped forwards but i caught you, don’t worry.”  
“can you put me down?”  
“oh! my bad, yeah,” cute-eyes boy’s cheeks reddened as he crouched slightly to guide donghyuck’s wobbly feet to the ground. “i think you still need to go to the hospital.”  
“no, it’s fine. i’ll just go back home,” donghyuck took a few steps away from the boy only for vertigo to absolutely demolish him. he felt himself falling again before two arms held him up from under his own arms.  
“dude you are not fine. i’ll walk you back, the bike’s probably gonna be safe in front of the shops.”  
donghyuck manuevered his arm around the boy’s shoulders before sighing in resignation. “let’s go.”  
the boy secured his arm around donghyuck’s waist before they began walking.  
“what’s your name?” the boy asked. “donghyuck,” donghyuck answered, before peering up at the boy’s face and asking him the same question.  
“mine’s mark. i’m actually from canada, but i moved to korea a while ago.”  
“mak-eu,” donghyuck repeated mark’s name in a thick korean accent, and mark laughed loudly.  
“close enough.”

they got to donghyuck’s beach house a while later, and jisung announced the world’s worst news.  
“hyuck, i’m done giving you the silent treatment in order to tell you your shirt does taste like cheese. the part that astounded me the most was that it tasted like various different cheeses the more the shirt stayed in my mouth. wait who’s this?”  
donghyuck was basically cement, the way he was just standing there listening to jisung talk about shirt cheese.  
“i’m mark,” mark offered hesitantly. he also let out one of the cutest giggles donghyuck had ever heard.  
“why does donghyuck look like he’s been through all seven layers of hell? wait is there seven layers or nine.”  
“i think there’s like ten layers,” donghyuck finally spoke. he removed his arm from around mark’s shoulders and took a grounding breath in. “also i just had like, heat stroke or something.”  
“yeah he fainted and everything. i was so worried,” mark stressed. his arm was still around donghyuck’s waist, and the mini donghyucks in donghyuck’s monkey brain were bouncing off the walls.  
jisung also noticed this fact, and instead of being worried about the fact that his brother had just gone unconcious, he wiggled his eyebrows and fleeted out of the room with a horrible cackle.  
“do you, um, want juice or anything,” donghyuck said nervously. he subtly stepped to the side, and mark’s hand dropped away from donghyuck.  
“no, i gotta go back to the shop. my dad left me to watch over it.”  
“oh damn, i’m sorry. you should go back, i’m sorry for like, taking your time.”  
“no dude you couldn’t help fainting, it’s fine.”  
“i hope your dad doesn’t get mad,” donghyuck bit his lip. “if he does, tell him i’ll like, pay him.”  
mark laughed and shook his head.  
“peace, man.”  
and that’s how donghyuck found himself on the porch, watching mark jog away.  
“you are so whipped, dude,” jisung’s insufferable voice came from behind donghyuck. “it literally hasn’t even been that long and you’re so whipped.”  
“shut up i will feed you every shirt i have.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first fic i ever wrote! i hope it was kinda sorta good hahahah. i wrote this not knowing which direction it would go in and got this loool


End file.
